


Seven Days

by blacklele



Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends for seven days, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New York City, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklele/pseuds/blacklele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a customer at the Spotlight Diner, he is a sweet guy and a perfect boyfriend, unfailingly thoughtful and kind. Every week he goes out with the first girl who asks him to, hoping to fall in love with her, then he will dump her at the end of the week. When Kurt asks him out, kidding a bit about it, Sebastian takes it seriously. Kurt's okay with it. I mean... it's not like he's going to fall in love with him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

_Monday._

After a long dance lesson, Kurt was sitting tiredly on a chair in the student's room, his head resting on his arms. He was trying to concentrate on passersby beyond the large glass windows of the college, but the view of the confusion of New York was so caressing, and sweet music was playing on his headphones, he couldn't hear peoples voices around him, and he felt lulled by all these things together and tried not to close his eyes, but...

“Kurt?”

He moved imperceptibly on his arms, feeling a hand touching him on the shoulder.

“...uhm, Kurt?”

A voice reached his ear, so distant that he immersed everything in the dream that he was having, like chocolate melting in hot milk. The voice calling him was lost in his sleep. It felt like Lady Gaga was saying his name in his dream.

“Kurt!”

Kurt jumped wide awake on the chair, looking around, trying to understand where he was and what the hell had happened. Rachel was chuckling, sitting beside him. Her hand was on his arm, gently caressing him with her little pink fingers. “Rise and shine, babe!” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “C'mon, let's go”.

Yawning, he stood up and got ready to leave. The college was now crowded with people leaving or entering the building. Some of them had lesson, some of them were going home. There was a constant coming and going. How come he didn't wake up with all that noise? The music in his iPod had stopped while he was sleeping on the table. He looked at the big white clock hanging on the wall, it was 2:30 pm. Had he slept for two hours in that uncomfortable position?

They both walked outside the building to their loft, chatting about their lessons. Rachel was telling him about the song that she sung and how all the students in the room had clapped her. He slipped his hands in his pockets and buried his face in the blue scarf he was wearing over his coat, listening to his best friend.

*

In their loft, they were sitting on the table, having lunch all together: Kurt, Santana and Rachel. They were chatting about this and that; gossip was something that always came up in their conversations, because they all worked together at the Spotlight Diner. They usually talked about customers they disliked or customers that they liked a bit too much. Like... like Sebastian.

“Today I didn't see Sebastian,” said Santana, bringing to her lips a forkful of pasta. She seemed surprised. “Some girls were waiting for him at breakfast but he didn't come”.

“Why were they waiting for him?” Kurt asked, tilting his head a little.

Both Rachel and Santana turned to him, as if he was asking something stupid and obvious. “Today he's gonna say yes!” they said, almost at the same time.

He raised his eyebrows, confused. What were they talking about? He knew Sebastian because he was a customer in the Diner, but he didn't know him that well. They had talked many times, about trivial things mostly; they had stupid conversations about the weather or about how tired Kurt was when he worked too much, about their studies also, carelessly, as if talk to each other was just a loophole from their daily routine. They joked, they chatted... but that was nothing more than a relationship between a barista and his client.

“He's gonna say yes to whom?”

“To the first girl that is going to ask him out this week,” said the Hispanic, snorting and rolling her eyes, “then, on Sunday, he's gonna say this exact words: «I couldn't fall in love with you, we're done»”.

So it was true! Kurt had heard about a legend about him going out with a different girl every week, but he thought that it was some stupid thing that people said about him. He would've liked to ask them more about it, they had made him curious, but he had to get ready for his shift at the Diner. He would've asked later.

“I have to go, hon. See you tonight” he said, kissing them both on the cheek.

*

That day the Diner wasn't too busy. It was never empty, of course, but at least Kurt could sit and relax for a couple of minutes now and then. Customers were not too arrogant and the coffee machine worked perfectly, and this was strange, but he didn't ask questions and just worked hard as he usually did.

While he was cleaning some tables, he allowed himself to think about Sebastian. He was obviously straight, but that didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate him physically. He was indeed beautiful. Working as a waiter and as a barista, he liked to watch his clients and learn their habits, like what was their coffee order or which table they preferred, sometimes he just liked to look at their faces. Thinking about that, Kurt tried to make a list of all the things that he knew about him, which was somewhat short. He knew that Sebastian was going to NYU and that he was studying Literature and Art History, he was attending piano lessons... and nothing else, but he knew by heart the details of his face, like brown freckles and emerald eyes. He always wore a sweatshirt or a scarf of his University.

Kurt's gaze fell beyond the windows, on the street, snooping on passersby. He saw a blonde girl kissing a boy on the cheek. The boy was much taller than her, so she got up on her toes and stretched her neck to reach him. Kurt paused to look at the little white dress fitting perfectly her petite body. He smiled, they were cute.

With a little grimace on his lips he focused on his work, starting to wash plates and cups. Damn, he hated to keep his hands underwater so much, his skin became too wrinkled! He would've probably bought something to-...

“Kurt?”

Kurt raised his head to greet the new customer, facing none other than Sebastian in his gray NYU sweatshirt, standing beyond the counter. When you speak of the devil, Kurt thought.

“Sebastian! The usual?” he asked, gently smiling at him. He realized that he was the guy outside the Diner with the blonde girl. Was he that beautiful the last time he had been here?

“Yes, please, give me coffee... lots of it,” he said, feigning a stressed face, almost desperate by the need of caffeine.

Kurt chuckled, “Okay, okay, understood”, he said and hurried to make his coffee.

He and Sebastian often argued on how to call his order. Sebastian called it  _café au lait_  – oh, a thing to add on the list! Sebastian was French – and the first time that Kurt did it for him he had complained about it because there wasn't enough coffee in it. Kurt had told him that that wasn't a  _café au lait_  but a double macchiato, or maybe a latte, but Sebastian wasn't happy with that definition. Initially it was a serious debate – Kurt actually hated him for that – then it became a silly fight and they started to laugh over it. After a few times that Sebastian had come in the Diner, Kurt learned that he liked chocolate and he started to put it in his coffee, as a surprise. He also started to draw things on the milk foam. For fun, he had told himself, but then it became a way to make him smile in his bad days, actually every day.

Kurt drew a little flower on top of the  _café au lait_ , then he served it to Sebastian.

“ _Et voilà_ , a double macchiato with chocolate” he whispered, smiling.

“ _Merci_ , Kurt, it's beautiful” he said, not complaining about how he called his order.

Another thing that Kurt knew about him was that he really, really liked sugar, he always put five sugar packets in it. He chuckled while he watched him, going back to wash cups and spoons.

He liked that Sebastian would always sit to drink his coffee at the counter rather than on a table, that way they could talk. Usually Kurt never dared to begin a conversation, but that day he couldn't stop the question that wanted to get out from his lips, since he had heard those things at lunch with Rachel and Santana.

“Outside... was it the girl of the week?,” he asked, realizing only in that moment that he was saying bullshit.

Sebastian's gaze was pulling off his skin bit by bit. Kurt held his breath, thinking about how that was none of his business and how he was stupid, but then Sebastian smiled and he could breathe again.

“No, she definitely wasn't,” he answered, wrinkling his nose a little.

He was so cute. How come he liked to go out with a different girl every week? He didn't seem the type, Kurt told himself, responding at his smile with one of his own.

“Do you go out with the first one that asks you to?” said, Kurt, leaning against the counter with his elbows,“I mean... don't you have a type of girl that you like or something like that?”

Sebastian was grinning, now, looking at his coffee. That grin seemed more bitter than it should have. Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable asking those questions, but he was curious and seeing that he was answering him, instead of saying something like mind your own business, he thought why not.

“No, I don't”.

Sebastian brought the cup to his lips and began to drink the coffee slowly, as if he tasted it on his tongue. Instead of saying something, Kurt took a moment to confirm what he remembered of his appearance. Light brown hair perfectly lacquered to the left; parted lips, moistened by his tongue seeking for that drop of coffee got out of hand; the cute freckles over his cheeks and nose; his eyes, behind the eyeglasses, were always the same, deep, of that disconcerting depth that makes you lost. Kurt can't define them in any other way.

“But I like you,” Sebastian winked.

Kurt's eyes widened with surprise, his cheeks colored with bright red, probably his ears too. He raised his gaze, now, but Sebastian was looking down to the sugar scattered on the counter, picking it up with a finger and taking it to his lips.

“Yeah, and maybe you want to go out with me” he said, chuckling.

He bit hard on his tongue and the inside of his cheeks. Why was he so stupid? Sebastian was looking at him with a glance that Kurt did not want to decipher. It was too intense and he shuddered.

Fortunately for him, someone called him on the other side of the counter. It was a customer.

“I'll leave you to work, see you later”.

*

When Kurt left the Diner, Sebastian had already left. Those last hours were busy, so he didn't have the time to talk to him again. It was probably for the best, since he had said that silly thing. Why was he still thinking about it? Sebastian probably wouldn't have ever remembered about it.

He took the way to his home, walking slowly, having raced all day, he was tired. He yawned, sinking into his coat, shivering a bit.

Then he saw him. Sebastian was leaning against a brick low wall, holding the left leg against it. He was smoking, puffing the smoke from parted lips, eyes almost closed. Kurt thought that that was a coincidence and he would've walked past him, but then Sebastian saw him too and pulled away from the wall, as if he was waiting for him. Wait, was he?

“Hey”.

Kurt smiled, holding the lips pressed one against the other.

“Do you have something to do?”

“Uh... yeah, I... actually have to meet with my friends... why?”

Kurt was confused. Had Sebastian felt an unusual liking for him, so much that he was waiting for him and now he was asking things like that.

Sebastian slipped a hand in his pocket to pull out his phone and give it to Kurt. “Can I have your number?”

Kurt took it in his cold pale hands, biting his lips. It was all happening so fast that his thoughts stumbled over one another and he didn't understand anything. “Sure” he said, and started to type his number, saving it with is name. He was still really shocked, because he hesitated with the phone in his hand, toward him. Sebastian then reached his hand and gently took his phone, caressing his palm with his forefinger. The contact was different, new. It was kind enough to make it look like an involuntary gesture. And it was! Surely.

“Who's Connie?” asked Sebastian, looking at Kurt's phone. When did he give it to him?

Kurt approached to watch the small screen in the long fingers of the boy. They were really close now. Kurt could feel his breath, a mixture of coffee and smoke.

“Connie's a friend from school,” he answered, then he looked at Sebastian, “why do you have that grimace?”

Sebastian shrugged, coughing slightly. “Connie's the name of a girl that hurt me”.

“Oh”.

That was all he managed to say. I'm sorry seemed a stupid thing to say. Sebastian was typing his number, then he slipped the phone directly in Kurt's pocket, smiling with amusement, probably because his cheeks were red again.

“Uhm, Sebastian, I really have to go now” he muttered, swinging on his feet, not knowing what to do. Sebastian saved the situation, bending over him to leave a small kiss on his cheek.

“See you tomorrow” he said and waved his hand.

Kurt watched Sebastian leave. He started to walk down the pavement, a little puzzled. Quickly he went over the day's events, trying to figure out what had just happened. Tomorrow? He thought. Probably he would have seen him as a customer. Then he remembered.

“Yeah, and maybe you want to go out with me”.

Did he take it seriously?


	2. Tuesday

_Tuesday._

Sebastian’s eyes flew open at the sound of his alarm. The bright light of the sun that came from the open window was illuminating the entire room, with shades of yellow and orange. Not being yet used to it, he closed his eyes again and buried himself under the duvet. He felt pleasant warm on his cold cheeks and let out a sigh of relief.

One hand slipped out of the shelter he had made and reached for his phone. Sebastian checked his messages carelessly, then searched for a particular person through his contacts. He chuckled when he saw that Kurt had written Spotlight Diner next to his name. Sebastian deleted it, he didn’t need it, he remembered who he was.

His alarm sounded again, light blue spreading in front of his eyes, startling him. It was time for him to leave the warm duvet and the thought of his current boyfriend. Yawning and stretching himself, he got out of the bed and went to get ready for his English lesson.

_*_

Sebastian’s lessons were finished. He was currently in the courtyard, sitting on the grass. He was checking his messages, because during the break he had written to Kurt, asking him if he was working today.

 **From Kurt – 10:13**  
Yes, I am... :c My shift ends at 3:00 pm.

He had received. Reading it, he smiled, biting on his bottom lip. He was feeling impatient. It never happened before, with other people he was going out with. Maybe he was agitated because it was the first time that he went out with a boy, he thought. Or maybe it was because of Kurt. He didn’t lie when he had told him that he liked him, it was indeed true.

Sebastian had experiences with guys in the past, but he had never dated them since he had started to date a different girl every week. So he had kissed a guy before; he had touched them, handjobs and stuff, but nothing else.

This time was different, though. When Kurt had said if he would go out with him, Sebastian had thought that he wanted to do it because he liked Kurt as a person, and he had not judged him from his physical appearance as he did with everyone. So he didn’t think about sex. That was why it was different. He looked forward to seeing him, to talk to him, to get to know him better. Sebastian looked forward to date him, while he didn’t do it with other girls because they only had a meaningless crush on him and wanted his body.

He was looking at the text on the screen and questioned himself. How would it be to text just one person every week? How would it be to think about that person only and love that person only? He sighed, trembling uncomfortably, dismissing those thoughts from his mind.

Suddenly Sebastian felt someone’s hands cover his eyes. Gentle hands, lukewarm, slightly touching his skin. A laughter whispered like a soft caress resonated in his right ear. Shivers ran down his arms to the tip of his fingers. He clenched his fists and his lips. He knew that laugh, every time that he heard it he saw an explosion of colors. Pink, orange, blue sky, crimson red, sunglow, yellow... combined all together, all caused by her. Sebastian had loved to make her laugh. Still did.

“Connie” he murmured.

He turned towards her, keeping his eyes closed even if she had no longer her hands on them. He didn’t know what to say. She always appeared like this. He shouldn’t have felt the flickering in his stomach. Even if it was distant and feeble, he could still feel it and it bothered him.

“ _Guten morgen_ , Sebastian!”

Sebastian opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. Its color was a soft violet-blue and turquoise. He liked it and she knew it, he had told her so. A sugary smile lighted up her cool gray eyes. The honey-colored hair, which faded at the tips into a light pink, gathered in a clumsy bun improvised with a chewed pencil. A few clumps had fallen on her face. Sebastian felt his hand tremble with desire to caress her, but he repressed it.

“What are you doing here?”

The little pout on her lips seemed to say it all: she didn’t expect that cold greeting from him. She looked away, a bit disappointed.

Why was she there? He had been very clear to her the day before.

“I wanted to see you...” Connie said, swinging on her toes. “I exaggerated, yesterday. I mean... it’s not like you already found a girl, right? You can go out with me today? I mean, I didn’t have to forbid you from entering the Diner and I’m sorry. It’s just that every time you go there, you find a–”

“I found a person,” he said, interrupting her from that talking without breathing thing that she did when she was frustrated. When she didn’t have what she wanted, actually.

“Oh,” she paused, Sebastian shrugged. “Is she pretty?”

Sebastian chuckled with amusement. The same old Connie. He stepped back – the closeness to her was confusing his brain – shaking his head, and slipped a hand through his hair, messing it up.

“Yes, pretty.” Handsome, actually.

Connie shouldn’t have been concerned of those things. Sebastian didn’t have to tell her who he was dating. But he was careful, he didn’t want to hurt her and make her walk away, otherwise she would’ve come closer than before even if he didn’t want her to. He didn’t think that it could have been worse anyway.

“Prettier than me?” Connie asked.

Sebastian stared at her eyes, finding them bright with tears. He remained silent for a few seconds that seemed minutes, if not hours. He took a deep breath and thought about what to say. But then, why should he care?

“You should think about my brother” he said, annoyed, a fleeting green crossing his face.

Connie pushed aside the clumps from her eyes, then crossed her arms under her breasts, puffing her cheeks like a child who wanted her candy at any cost.

“Why are you talking about Sacha now? I hate it when you bring him out like this” Connie complained.

After saying these words, she said that she had to go. Obviously, Sebastian had bothered her and now she was offended.

Sebastian watched her leave. It was always like that, with her. A moment of love, one of hate. He needed to not think about her. He needed someone to love him and respect him as he deserved. Someone who wasn’t her. He was waiting to fall in love. Seven days, maybe too short but it was enough... enough to keep his brother’s fiancé away.

But was it enough to fall in love?

*

Sebastian stayed outside the Diner, watching from the window. He had recognized Kurt from his shoulders – okay, maybe from his back – and his gaze was fixed on him. He was carrying a tray with donuts and cups of coffee towards a couple sitting on a table. His smile was kind and sweet.

Sebastian spent time at the Diner almost every day; almost every day he watched Kurt do his job, following him in the room, trying to be discrete – and failing miserably. That was why he never brought his weekly girlfriend there, he used to look at him instead of talking to her. He knew because a girl, Ashley was it?, had left him there after realizing that he liked Kurt. And it was indeed true. He liked him. And right now he liked his confident walk. Kurt never looked the tray in his hand, as if he knew that he wouldn’t fall.

Sebastian chuckled when he saw him roll his eyes; a customer had complained about his order. He knew Kurt hated it – he had done it himself!

He then entered the Diner and walked straight to the counter.

“Hi! Have you been served?” a lady asked him, smiling. He looked at her. Long curly black hair, nice body. She was pretty, he thought. Not pretty as Kurt was, though. “Sir?”

“Sorry,” he said. “Can I please wait for Kurt? He knows how I want it.”

“Sure, no prob. I know he has magic hands,” she chuckled, shuddering a bit carelessly.

The girl walked away and approached Kurt. Sebastian thought that she had told him something about him, because Kurt looked at him and gave him a small smile. Sebastian smiled too.

“Hey.”

“Hey you!”

“Let me guess, you want a  _café au lait_ to stay,” Kurt said. He was touching his hair with his hand, as to fix it. He seemed nervous. Sebastian found him cute.

“No.”

“Oh... you changed your order?”

“I want a  _café au lait_ take out,” he said, checking the time. 2:51 pm. “I wanted to take a walk with a special guy that I met. He’s nearly done working.”

Sebastian’s wrist was now in Kurt’s hand. He was checking the time too. His eyes wide open with realization.

“Oh my god, it’s me.”

Sebastian chuckled. His eyes focused on how Kurt’s fingers were tight on his freckled skin. “If you want to, of course... I would like you to come with me.”

Kurt nodded, walking away behind the counter to make his coffee.

“I’m going to change, okay?” Kurt asked, handing him his order with a small smile.

“Yes, I’ll wait for you.”

Sebastian took the coffee in his hands and sat on the stool. He didn’t know why but he liked him more than any other girl. He liked to watch him blush at something that he said, he wanted to see his reactions, he wanted to bring him to special places... and he never did care for girls. He just wanted Connie far away from him. Would he be a good boyfriend to Kurt? He asked himself. He had never gone out with a boy, maybe it was too different. But how could it be? Different places to visit? Different conversations? He just wanted to know him better. Maybe Kurt wanted to know him better too.

“Let’s go,” Kurt smiled, appearing in front of him. He had his own coffee in his hand, he was wearing a gray coat and a white scarf. Simply beautiful.

*

 **From Connie – 4:16**  
Bas, sorry for what happened… call me when u can, s’okay?

 Sebastian pushed his phone inside the coat’s pocket, looking down at the ground as they walked through a little pebbled path in a nearby park. They were talking about their colleges. Sebastian was strangely interested to what Kurt had to say.

“Nyada, uh? How did you get in?” he asked, sitting on a wooden bench near a big oak tree and inviting him to sit next to him.

Kurt started to tell him the story of his audition, well… auditions. Sebastian smiled. He was surprised. Carmen Tibideaux had asked him to perform for her, to audition at a special event. It had been a great opportunity for him, he was saying, and he was really happy. Kurt was smiling and Sebastian was too.

Then something happened inside him. His stomach trembled for a moment as his eyes met Kurt’s. He had seen them before, but it was different. The sun was smiling at them, they were shining so beautifully that he had to stop breathing. Even for just a moment he had to be sure that that wasn’t a dream of his. Kurt shifted in his seat, making a weird funny face.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Sebastian nodded. He didn’t know why. So Kurt raised his eyebrows asking something. Sebastian knew he had asked something because his lips were moving, but he didn’t know what, because he wasn’t listening. He didn’t want to, but he compared those eyes with Connie’s and found himself struggling. He exhaled deeply and touched Kurt’s cheek with his thumb. Just for a moment, soft like ash falling from a cigarette.

“Wonderful.”

Kurt’s cheeks were now a bit red.

“Sorry. I just had to say it,” Sebastian said, making him chuckle. “Why did you ask me out, Kurt?”

“You know that I didn’t, right? I was joking… I didn’t expect you to take it seriously.”

Sebastian tilted his head a little. He hadn't thought of it. So Kurt hadn't asked him out? Of course… that’s why he was so surprised the day before.

He giggled, eventually. “Then why are you going out with me, now?”

Kurt leaned on the back of the bench, slipping his hands under his legs. Maybe to warm them up. Sebastian bit his lip, waiting for the answer. He had never asked before something like that.

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you.”

Did he know that they were going to date only until Sunday? Was ‘the day’ a day of that week? He needed to know why everyone wanted to go out with him from someone that wasn’t everyone. Maybe he would be able to open up with someone that wasn’t Connie or his best mate. Heat ran all over his veins, thinking about it. Kurt warmed him up.

They kept talking about their colleges. It wasn’t a new conversation, they talked about it almost every day at the diner. As a customer, Sebastian was used to talk, and Kurt listened to him. He was a barista, he focused on his job while he kept on telling him stories of his student life. So, when the conversation slipped again to Nyada, Sebastian wanted to hear all that he had to say about his lessons. He sang, danced, acted… and now Sebastian had this strange desire of hearing him sing. He wanted to see colors.

After a few hours, Kurt was yawning. The sun had disappeared behind the world and the moon was standing in the sky like a big gray lamp.

“Will you sing for me one day?” Sebastian asked.

A soft moan reached his left ear. “Yes.” So close that he saw red-orange in front of his eyes, like a cloud of smoke, disappearing quickly. Kurt moaned again and Sebastian turned towards him just in time to see his coffee slip from his hand. Sebastian reached it and took it. Then he realized that Kurt was resting his head on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat.

Slowly, he rested his head on Kurt’s and closed his eyes.

*

“I would treat you to dinner but tomorrow I have piano lessons and–”

“It’s important, for you. Don’t worry, I can wait till tomorrow,” Kurt said, smiling sweetly.

Sebastian was going to melt, sooner or later. Like an ice cube in a hot coffee. Kurt was just too much… too much everything. He liked it.

“At least, let me buy you a croissant” Sebastian said, spotting a bakery near Kurt’s house – yes, he was accompanying him to his house.

“Oh my God, yes please. That’s a place where you commit a sin. It’s worth it.”

Kurt walked faster to get there and entered the little blue shop, jumping a bit to his toes, happily. Sebastian laughed at the sight and entered right after him.

 

They were sitting on a low brick wall, their legs barely touching the ground – Sebastian was really tall. They remained in silence, eating their croissants. It was not one of those sad silences, where no one says nothing to not make things worse. It was one of those nice silences.

Sebastian focused on Kurt, without being too obvious. Savoring the sweetness of the croissant, he got lost in the search of a defect on his skin. A little imperfection, a scar, a blackhead. Was there something on his skin that would divert him from tasting it with his lips? The truth was that even with freckles, or with marks or whatever, he still would’ve wanted to kiss him. It was inviting, candid… it seemed soft. Noticing the thoughts that he was having, he fixed his eyes on the ground.

“Do you live alone?”

“What?” Sebastian said, awakening from his dream. A dream made of soft sheets, sweet kisses, bare skin and warm embraces. He felt his cheeks going warm and shrugged in his seat.

“Do you live alone?” Kurt repeated.

“Oh… no, I don’t. I live with my family,” he said, biting his croissant. “I wanted to move with a friend from my lacrosse team, but then I decided not to. He’s really dirty and he stinks.” His reasons seemed stupid and he covered his face with a hand, smiling hastily.

“He can be dirty like my bathroom after Santana takes her shower,” Kurt smiled, fortunately not saying anything about his embarrassment. Then he rested his head against his shoulder, again. This time he was conscious and made Sebastian shiver.

“My brother leaves the bathroom in ways that I can’t even tell.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yes.”

“What’s his name?” Kurt asked, turning to him.

Sebastian looked at him too. “Sacha, he’s older than me.”

“I had a brother too. Well, step-brother, but still! My best friend.”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say. He opened his mouth, but then he shut it. “Will you tell me more about him? I want to know you better, Kurt. Please.”

“Yes. It’s better if I go now. So… goodnight?”

Sebastian leaned to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight.”

Kurt smiled, turning red. How could he be this handsome? Sebastian walked away. He could still feel the touch of his lips with his slightly cold cheek. The desire to touch him everywhere increased as he took his steps towards his house. He didn’t want to take the bus. He just walked, thinking about him and about what he wanted to know about him. Biting his lip, he tried not to get too emotional about it. Eventually on Sunday they would’ve gone back to be customer and barista. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long (school and stuff). I don't like this chapter much, it will get better I promise... it's just the beginning. :) Lots of love. Thanks for the comments (I'll respond soon) and for the 20 kudos, also thank you reader! Sorry for any mistake (grammar or sentence structure, let me know if you find some).


	3. Wednesday

_Wednesday_

When Kurt’s phone buzzed under his duvet, he somehow knew who had texted him – he couldn’t help himself from smiling, which meant that he was being girly and stupid.

**From Sebastian – 08:35**

            Got Lacrosse’s practice today, I’ll finish at 4 pm… s’okay if I come pick you up at 6?

He liked that he wasn’t asking him out, it was like they already knew they were going to go out together, the only thing they had to decide was where and when.

Plus, Kurt had another thing to add on the list. It was getting quite long and he liked it. He was waiting for the moment he would’ve said to himself that the things he knew about him were too much, now, to continue adding them in the list.

            **To Sebastian – 08:38**

            Lacrosse, huh? :) Cool. I’ll wait for u.

“Kurt?”

“Yes?” he said, raising his gaze to Rachel.

“Who are you texting to?! You’ve got such a smile…” she said, and without warning him she took his phone from his hands, hugging him so that he couldn’t take it back. “Sebastian! Why are you texting to Se- are you going out with him?” she asked, raising her eyebrows and making a step back to look at him.

Kurt went back eating his pancakes, as long as he didn’t see her eyes. He felt embarrassed, now. But Rachel surprised him, she hugged him again and jumped on her feet.

“Oh my god, yes! You have to tell me everything on Sunday!” and she went to make her soy latte in the kitchen.

She had said ‘on Sunday’, and this had hit Kurt on his chest a bit, like a punch or something. He bit hard on his bottom lip and, helplessly, thought that he liked spending time with Sebastian and he would’ve liked spending even more time with him. But if what the girl had said was true, then probably they would’ve not.

His thoughts slipped away as soon as Santana entered the living room and sat beside Kurt, stealing his pancake with a devilish smile.

“Good morning,” she murmured, yawning.

When he left home to go to University, he had forgotten the bitterness of the morning and the upcoming lessons excited him so much that he actually didn’t think of Sebastian at all.

*

Kurt loved lunchtime at NYADA. You could see all the students – some in the garden, some in the canteen –and the creativity exploding everywhere. It always made Kurt smile. Some guys would dance improvising, others would play an instrument and others sing. Sometimes someone acted; Kurt still remembered a petite girl with brown eyes getting up on a table, and without any advice she had started to speak out loud, she was acting as Mark Antony, when he talks about Julius Caesar’s death, from Shakespeare’s tragedy. And she acted with such an emotion… One day he too had sang, with Rachel, on the sound of Clary’s violin.

It was like a circus. One of those fascinating circus, with contortionists and acrobats and magic, wonders and dreams. During lunchtime, NYADA became _Le Cirque du Soleil_.

Kurt was sitting on a table, revising some music sheets, while Rachel and Anita – a cute ginger girl – were trying new dance steps. He was eating a peanut butter sandwich, calm and relaxed, as he analyzed the song.

“Hey!”

Kurt jumped on his sit, a hand on his beating heart, and turned to the voice.

“Sebastian –? ‘Bas…! Don’t you laugh at me! You scared me to death!”

Sebastian was indeed laughing and his laugh was… was like a Barbra Streisand’s song. Beautiful. Kurt smiled, feeling his cheeks going warm. Then he realized. Sebastian was there, at NYADA, right in front of him. How did he even find him in the endless crowd of students? He didn’t know what to think.

“Hey you… what are you doing here? Didn’t we have to meet at –”

“Yes, we did,” Sebastian said. “But I wanted to see you and NYU is pretty near, so… yeah.”

Sebastian grinned and sat beside him, turning his gaze to the university and the students practicing here and there. Kurt was speechless. ‘I wanted to see you’ he had said. Was that something that he always did with the other girls? Something like ‘surprise! I wanted to see you, because I obviously can’t stand being apart from you’ as a pick-up line? He bit on his lip, thought of that morning coming back in his mind.

“That’s… that’s sweet of you.”

Kurt couldn’t help smiling, Sebastian was so charming and sweet when he talked that he couldn’t seem to care about the deadline. He left the music sheets on the table and took the last bite of the sandwich. He hadn’t noticed that Sebastian was staring at him.

“What are those?” he asked, then he leaned over him to take the sheets. Kurt’s heart skipped a beat, as he was so near him, and felt his cheeks on fire again. He had to stop that. “Oh my god, I love Black Velvet,” he commented.

Sebastian was looking at the sheets, so Kurt looked at him. He liked his gentle defined curves of his face, the beginnings of a beard and a mustache. Would’ve it pinched to touch it? And the cheeks, cheekbones, neck… he adored that storm of freckles and moles all over them, all over his skin. How many would there be under his NYU sweatshirt? He explored and explored until he saw something just above his eyelid. Maybe it wasn’t a mole but he was dirty. Kurt raised his hand and moved his hair, touching the little brown speckle with his fingertip. So it was a mole.

“Uhm.”

Sebastian was looking at him. He removed his hand and looked towards anything else. His eyes were now printed in his mind, that emerald with striated brown and fawn. Simply amazing, how could he ever forget them?

In the meantime, he didn’t know what to say. Sebastian probably was expecting answers or… or maybe he wasn’t, but still he was acting stupid. So he decided to say something, anything! He turned to him and –

“Kurt? Mr. Evans is waiting for you,” said Rachel, approaching him. “Hello, Sebastian. I’m sorry, but it seemed important.”

“Hey, Rach.”

Kurt wrinkled his nose. “I’m sorry, ‘Bas, I’ll see you later okay?” and, to not make him understand his embarrassment, Kurt kissed him on the cheek.

“No problem.”

He took his things and walked away with Rachel and thanked her for saving him, even though Mr. Evans was actually waiting for him. Before entering the building, Kurt turned towards Sebastian. He was touching with his fingers right where Kurt had touched him. Smiling, he went to his professor’s office.

*

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Sebastian said. Kurt chuckled and shrugged, guiltily. “I mean – I’m dirty, I stink of sweat and – couldn’t you wait for me…”

Kurt was surprised. It seemed that Sebastian didn’t want Kurt to see him like that, after the Lacrosse practice. Although Kurt was thinking that he was _fucking_ sexy and he couldn’t stop staring at him. He had been with Blaine, yes, in high school, and then he had met other guys and maybe tried to do something with them… but no one had attracted him like Sebastian was in that moment – probably he would’ve regretted that, thinking about the stinking part, but still…

“I – I… I actually do not dislike the sight, Mr. Smythe,” he said and then he couldn’t believe he had said it. He felt so stupid for a moment, but then Sebastian was laughing and again, his laugh made it all better. He was trying to clean, temporarily, himself with a white towel. “Seriously, I’ve seen worse in my life, ‘Bas.”

“I like it.”

“What?” Kurt asked, confused.

“You calling me ‘Bas. And the fact that you’re here.”

Kurt smiled, sweetly. They started to walk to somewhere, probably the locker room, and Kurt found himself thinking that he too liked his visit early that day. So he said it to him.

“I liked it too, believe me. Besides, I wanted to see you play. Shame I arrived when the practice ended. Go take a shower, I’ll wait for you,” he said, and watched him walk away.  

*

While Sebastian was taking his shower, he couldn’t stop thinking about Kurt. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel his fingertip burning his skin. It never happened to him before, such a similar emotion. He had felt excited by a simple touch. He didn’t know why he had touched him and he didn’t care, because it had been natural and spontaneous… girls never did something like touch him. They thought that a week was just to admire Sebastian and his handsomeness, and not get to know him, ask him question, try to touch him and see how he would react to something so – so intimate like a finger on the skin. He did touch them, sometimes he fucked them, but they never really _touched_ him.

Sebastian guessed that that was what was different about the other weeks. Kurt didn’t want him to just… do things for him. He actually was joking about going out and didn’t expect Sebastian to take that seriously. Still, he had accepted it. That week was so special that he really, really looked forward to doing things with him, surprise him like that morning.

Fortunately, he had brought something nice to wear – a sky blue shirt. It wasn’t his best, but it was enough, seeing that Kurt was wearing a simple black sweater.

When he was ready, he greeted his friends and went out. Kurt was leaning against a wall, looking perfect. Sebastian smiled.

“Excusez-moi, have you seen a gorgeous boy? He has eyes blue like the ocean, melted with the white of the snow and this cute way of smiling and –”

“Actually… no, I didn’t see him.”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose and then smiled. He took Kurt by his hand and pulled him a little from the wall, starting to walk. He didn’t actually want to leave his hand, but he eventually did, walking backwards, so he could see Kurt.

“C’mon, Hummel. Let’s go. I’ll take you to a special place.”

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked.

“Well, it’s a surprise. You may not love them, but I do, so I won’t tell you,” he said, chuckling. “But I promise it’ll worth it.”

Kurt seemed to think about it, mumbling a bit. Then he nodded. “I trust you.”

“You trust me,” Sebastian said. “It’s been ages since I heard those words.”

“Well, it’s true. I do trust you. So let’s go, sleepy ass.”

Sebastian smiled.

Then something happened and his heart started beating hard in his chest. Kurt had taken his hand. And they were walking, hand in hand, through New York’s street. Sebastian was leading him, finding himself pulling Kurt when he continued walking straight or when he mistook the street they had to take.

And again, something happened. Kurt laughed. Sebastian stopped walking and looked at him.

“What?” Kurt asked, still laughing for their childish silliness.

It was an explosion. It was an explosion of reds, crimson, scarlet, carmine, amaranth, burgundy and others, like a giant cloud of smoke that faded into orange and it was so _fucking_ beautiful. Red was his favorite color. Not even Connie’s laughter looked so beautiful. He had found it. A laughter better than Connie’s. He didn’t think it could actually happen, but there he was…

“Do it again.”

“What? What do you want me to do?”

“Laugh.”

And Kurt did. It was even more genuine, maybe because he thought that Sebastian was crazy and maybe he was! Maybe Kurt had made him crazy, he was crazy for that laughter and the colors that he could see.

He bit his inner cheeks and then squeezed his hand, smiling. Kurt smiled too and they continued walking.

*

“Oh my god, Sebastian, this is beautiful. What is this place?”

They were in a small park illuminated by lots of light bulbs hanging from the branches of the trees. Bushes of bushes, millions of flowers and a beautiful silver moon hanging in the sky like a big lamp. Kurt was running around, as if he was trying to add all the beautiful thing in his mind to remember them later.

“What is this sound?”

Sebastian pointed a huge fountain near the biggest oak tree. The transparent water poured in big or little jets, creating geometrical images and rainbows, caused by the surrounding lights.

“I don’t actually know how I found it. I just did. When I feel alone, when I just want to stop living the life that I have, I come here,” said Sebastian, sitting on the grass. “You’re actually the first that I bring here.”

And it was true. But he did want to surprise him and make him part of his life, just a little, before Sunday.

Kurt joined him. “Don’t you like your life?” he asked, titling his head to the side.

When he spread his legs in front of him, Sebastian didn’t think about what he was doing, he just leaned and rested his head on them.

“I do? Sort of. It’s just that…” he stopped.

Was he going to explain it to him? Wasn’t it too early for all the things that they were doing? It had never happened that he felt this way with someone he went out with just for a week, so he didn’t actually know how to behave. But Kurt inspired him. He felt that he could trust him and tell him everything. And then again, wasn’t it what going out for a week was? Get to know each other despite the short time. It was Wednesday, so he could open a bit with him. Anyway, on Sunday they would’ve not gone out anymore. So it was fine.

“You don’t have to explain if you do not want to.”

“No. I want to,” Sebastian said, smiling softly. He searched his hand and took it in his own. “Do you remember Connie? The girl that hurt me? Well… she is the reason I go out every week with someone else. I just don’t want her to come near me.”

“Is she that bad?”

“She’s my brother’s fiancé.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yes, exactly. But don’t worry!” he said suddenly, looking at him – even if he was resting on his legs – “She wasn’t whit my brother when it happened. She chose him, that’s all.”

Sebastian felt Kurt’s free hand in his hair. He didn’t like people to touch his hair. He let him do it, because it felt different.   

“I know what it’s like to be rejected. I had a boyfriend and I thought he was the love of my life… then he met this Jack. I mean – how can you be with a guy that wears socks with rabbits?”

Sebastian laughed and nodded. “Unbelievable.”

“I know right? I just don’t get it. Anyway, he entered in his life and he disappeared from mine. It’s probably better this way.”

“He didn’t deserve you if he left you. I mean – your laugh is so beautiful and your smile too – and your way more fashion than anyone I know,” Sebastian said, and raised his free hand to touch his cheek, slightly.

“What does my laughter have so special?”

“Should I tell you?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Sebastian wrinkled his lips. He didn’t care. Kurt could know.

“I’m synesthetic. There are various forms of it, but basically when I hear sounds I see colors. When I heard you laugh, I saw – something like an explosion of red.”

Sebastian didn’t hear Kurt say anything, so he said: “Stupid, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not. It’s actually beautiful, Sebastian.” Sebastian laughed. People had always considered him a freak for that. “I would like to know when you see colors. It sounds so wonderful.”

“It is.”

*

They didn’t want to sleep there, it was cold in the night, but Sebastian had a blanket and – and they were too tired to head back home.

“Is it really okay to stay here?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes. As long as we wake up at seven.”

“Alarm set.”

Silence. Sebastian closed his eyes. Kurt did too.

“Sebastian?”

“Mh?”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Red.”

Kurt smiled, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late posting... But I finished my mock exams so I probably can update during Christmas holidays! Hope you like the chapter, many many thanks for the 50 kudos and the comments and bookmarks, you're so sweet. If you find some mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me.


	4. Thursday

_Thursday_

The morning after seemed like a movie scene. Sebastian woke up to the beautiful sound of the birds singing, he could see the color of that sweet music – something like a pale orange and a bright yellow, like the color of the sun. Even though he was freezing it was wonderful.

When he tried to move he found out that he was being used as a pillow. Kurt had his head on his shoulder, sleeping calmly, his breath steady. He chuckled when he understood why he was cold: Kurt had stolen the blanket and was covered to his chin, like a burrito. The thought made Sebastian laugh and, with a moan, the boy beside him opened his eyes.

Sebastian was watching him, so the first thing he saw was his beautiful cerulean eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, then race fast as if it was trying to make itself being heard by Kurt.

“Mh… ‘morning,” Kurt smiled, stretching.

“Bonjour, Kurt,” Sebastian murmured.

Then Kurt jumped and moved away from him. Sebastian grinned, it must have been because he was sleeping on his shoulder. Well, he didn’t mind anyway. Kurt suddenly flushed and covered his eyes with the blanket.

“Oh my God! Oh my – please tell me that I didn’t sleep there the all night.”

Now Sebastian was laughing because that was the most beautiful morning he had ever had. Kurt was so cute and he couldn’t stop thinking that – and he couldn’t stop thinking about him, about his smile and now about those fucking marvelous eyes. Connie’s were grey, almost dull. Looking in her eyes you would’ve thought about sadness, as if you could understand all her life simply from them. But then – then Sebastian was looking into Kurt’s eyes and all he could think was that he wanted to look at them forever.

“I don’t know. I just found you like this and I didn’t want to wake you up. I like you when you sleep.” Then he thought about his last words and frowned. “I mean – I always like you actually I didn’t –”

Kurt laughed and Sebastian stopped, as the same feelings of the day before reached him.

“Oh, Sebastian, you don’t have to explain yourself.”

“I don’t?”

How come he didn’t have to explain? Everyone – every girl would’ve got mad at those words. But then again Kurt was different from all others, wasn’t he?

“No, you don’t. I know I’m always beautiful!”

Sebastian shook his head, trying not to laugh. With his hand he reached his shoulder and pushed him slightly. But Kurt did it too, pushing him from his chest. So a fight began and they started to push each other, laughing and smiling, until they were rolling in the grass.

“Ah! – no, stop!” Kurt shouted as soon as Sebastian began to tickle him, and couldn’t stop his laugh from coming out of his mouth.

Sebastian could feel Kurt’s long fingers pushing on his chest and back, trying to push him away, but he was strong and managed to block his wrists above his head, in the grass.

Panting they were looking into each other’s eyes. Seconds were going slow as Sebastian bent down. Their faces were near and he could feel Kurt’s breath on his mouth and he wanted so much to – to just kiss him because he had thought of it for two days now and –

“Jesus! What time is it?!” Kurt asked, sitting up. Their foreheads collided one against the other. They broke apart, wincing for the pain. “Ah! Sebastian! I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

“Ouch… yeah, I am… sort of.”

Sebastian looked at him and started laughing again, and so did Kurt.

“I’m so sorry – how stupid I am…”

“Don’t worry, seriously,” Sebastian said, even if he was worried because he was really going to kiss him. He didn’t know if he had to be happy or sad about it. Maybe Kurt had just stopped him from screwing up everything. “Uhm, yeah… the time. It’s almost seven,” he sighed, looking at his phone.

“I should really get going,” Kurt said. Then he added: “I really have to take a shower… Sebastian?”

“Uh?” What was happening to him? “Oh, yeah. Of course, you – I’ll come with you!” He felt sad, he guessed that it was because he wanted to spend more time with him. Being apart was a waste of time, right? Sunday was so… so close.

They started packing in silence.

*

“Thanks, Sebastian,” Kurt said, smiling softly to the boy standing in front of him. “I really appreciate it. You have to go, though, otherwise you’ll be late for school.”

What was that face? Sebastian had been strange the all way back to his apartment. Kurt had tried to say something, to start a conversation about meaningless things – like how he didn’t like honey, or his shampoo not being perfect for the texture of his hair – but it hadn’t worked out. Eventually he decided to shut up. Maybe Sebastian was tired of him.

Kurt saw him smile. “Don’t worry, I have History of Art and Jan loves us.”

“Jan?”

Sebastian nodded and smiled. “Yeah, she’s my teacher. I wouldn’t say something like this usually, but she doesn’t get mad when we’re late, so… yeah.”

“Sebastian, are you okay?” Kurt found himself asking, tilting his head to the side and touching his hand slightly, just with his fingertips. “You’re strange… I – did I do something wrong –”

“No, no, no! I – maybe I am a bit tired, yeah that’s all. I’ll see you today, right? Do you have to work?” He moved away from his hand.

“Yes. I do, now. I don’t have any lesson today.”

“Well, that’s perfect.”

That smile, again. It seemed a bit tired, but still he was handsome. Probably Sebastian was beautiful even after getting drunk and sleeping and being sick or – he couldn’t actually think of anything, except for him moving away.

“Is it?”

“Yes, it is, so we can go out. Can we, right…?”

So that was it. Was he worried that Kurt didn’t want to go out with him anymore? Kurt wasn’t good with relationships, he had only gone out with Blaine and he couldn’t understand boys sometimes. Sebastian was like a maze for him. Kurt was wandering around its deep paths, trying to find a way out. Or maybe… a way in.

“Of course we can, you silly boy,” he smiled softly, reaching his cheek to kiss him (a kiss with a pop). “Can I chose this time?”

Sebastian seemed living again. He chuckled softly. “Yes, you can. See you, beautiful.”

*

It seemed to Kurt that everything was trying to remember him that that day was Thursday. Calendars, radios, customers saying ‘oh my God, it’s Thursday? The week it’s nearly finished’ when it actually wasn’t, right? He had three more days. Just… just three days?

That thought never left his mind as he worked. Rachel nearly scolded him. “What is wrong with you?”

“What?” he had said.

“You’re putting cacao in the coffee machine.”

That was it. He was going crazy, he needed some sort of medicine or something that could bring him back to his normal, monotonous life, made of NYADA and the Spotlight Diner. He needed Sebastian to be just a customer and not a handsome guy he was dating – and he could not deny that dating him was amazing, an amazing experience after Blaine breaking his heart. Sebastian was what he needed… so, how come he couldn’t be happy about it? That stupid deadline. Sunday was there, after his back, watching every moved he made.

“What day is today?” asked a man, who had just entered the diner.

“It’s the 20th,” Kurt answered as he moved behind the counter to make his coffee (being the man a regular customer so he knew his order).

“Yes, but it is… –”

“Oh…” Kurt hid his sadness. “It’s Thursday, sir.”

No one ever asked him what day it was. It was as if that thing of one week was haunting him, never letting him alone. Sebastian was in his mind every single time, unless he was doing something in which he had to focus. He sighed.

“Are you okay, Kurt?” asked the man.

Kurt smiled gently and nodded. “Yes – I think. Well, no actually.” The man looked confused. “Has it ever happened to you – oh no, forget it.”

It was stupid to talk about it with a customer. Kurt used to listen to them talking about their problems, he didn’t ever do it because it sounded selfish to him. The only place where clients stay quiet and listen is at the hair stylist – Kurt really enjoyed listening stories about the stylist’s neighbor, even though he didn’t know him.

“Oh no, tell me. You seem troubled, and I do not want your perfect coffee to be bothered!” he smiled, kidding a bit.

Kurt thanked him for his irony, because he just needed to laugh. All that stress was burying him alive, so he decided to talk to the man. “What if you really like someone but – but you have some sort of deadline to meet? Say that you can go out with that person just one week, and you start feeling something?”

“Oh, that’s sad, kid,” he wrinkled his lips, as if he was thinking about the situation. “Well, I guess I would spend time with this person until the deadline. Than – if I really feel something – well it depends on what deadline, but if it’s figurative, why don’t you tell them? You can try at least, otherwise you’ll regret it. Tell them how you feel. And if they don’t feel the same, at least you’ll be sure.”

Kurt stared at the man, speechless. He sounded like his dad. Actually, that was a speech that Burt would’ve probably given him if he’d talked to him about Sebastian – he didn’t think it was important to do so, seeing that it was just a week, and maybe Burt would’ve disapproved probably… surely.

“Does it make sense?” the man asked, seeing that Kurt didn’t say anything.

He woke up from his thoughts. “Yes! Sorry, I was just – yes it does make sense. I could definitely tell them. You just made my Thursday better, sir,” he said, chuckling.

The man laughed, taking his cup in his hands. “You made my coffee! So we’re even.”

*

 **From Kurt – 1:15 pm**  
Dress nicely, ‘kay? When will your lessons be over?

Sebastian stared at his iPhone, trying to hide a smile – apparently coughing slightly to do so wasn’t a good idea. Boris, one of the best attackers of NYU lacrosse’s team, also the best friend of an entire life, was watching him with a strange look in his brownish eyes.

Sebastian always used to say to Boris that if they would’ve met at NYU, instead of primary school, they would’ve never become best friends, nor friends at all. That was because without Sebastian, Boris would’ve never joined the lacrosse’s team, and without Boris, Sebastian would’ve never chosen NYU. They almost completed each other.

Boris was taller than necessary and always wore a grin on his lips, he had this particular reddish speckle near his right eye, he had it since forever, and he was kind – probably too kind, seeing that he cared about everyone except himself.

“Who is it?” he asked as soon as he saw Sebastian attempt at hiding a smile.

“No one,” Sebastian answered immediately.

 **To Kurt – 1:18 pm**  
Nicely? Nicely like… elegant? Sort of? I’m finished at 5 pm, by the way. Got piano lesson. What about you?

“I don’t believe you. You never smile for a text, especially if it’s from the girl of the week. So – who is it?”

Sebastian had stopped talking about the girl of the week for a long time now. Boris knew everything about it, about Connie – he called her bitch – about Sacha, and about that desperate attempt at finding the perfect girl for him. So Sebastian had no reasons to lie about it.

“It actually is the girl of the week.” Boris looked surprised. “Except it’s a boy. His name is Kurt and –”

“A boy?” Boris asked, frowning his eyebrows.

Sebastian looked at his friend, shrugging. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that Sebastian had had experiences with guys, so he didn’t get all that astonishment about it.

“Yes, so what?” he asked, biting at his slice of pizza. “Anyway, he’s a handsome guy. Do you remember what I told you about Connie’s laugh? About how it made me happy? Well, his is… is so much better, you know?” he continued talking, without giving weight to Boris’ expression. “His voice is some sort of green-sky blue, his laugh is red. Bright red – and…”

“Jesus.”

Sebastian rose his gaze and looked at him, his mouth full of pizza and a meaningless expression. “What?” he managed to ask, after swallowing his bite.

“Do you even listen to yourself? Dude – are you in love with him?”

“What-what?”

“You’re talking about this Kurt the same way you used to talk about Connie.”

Sebastian’s childish smile disappeared. His face remained impassive, while inside his chest a storm swept him away completely. He felt like that time he had discovered for the first time that he had synesthesia, or like the first time he had seen bright colors as he played the piano, or when his father had looked at him in the eyes and had said he was proud of him. He felt as if everything was going to change and nothing would’ve been the same again, like those times.

His heart was beating as fast as the flutter of a hummingbird, heat reached his cheeks and his ears.

“It’s Thursday and you managed to like someone, for the first time in –”

But then it all went silent, because Sebastian couldn’t hear anything else. He could only hear silence, which had shades of dark colors that always had scared him, since he was a child.

It was Thursday, Kurt surely didn’t want to be with him after Sunday, so he just had to endure it till the end of the week.

“No, I do not like him that way – we just get along, like friends.”

“Sebast –”

“Gotta go, Boris. I have piano lesson.”

As he ran away from that conversation he checked his phone. Kurt had texted him again.

 **From Kurt – 1:23 pm**  
Yes, sort of. Elegant but casual. I’ll pick you up at 6:30, don’t worry. Text me the address.

*

Sebastian was outside his house when he saw Kurt arriving. He was there because if Kurt wanted to see his house it would’ve taken hours for them to do so. He had preferred waiting for him there.

Biting on his tongue, he tried to stop that warm feeling from spreading in his chest. Kurt was _fucking, fucking_ sexy. He was wearing tight burgundy pants and an as well tight white shirt. Sebastian chuckled as he pointed at his own burgundy shirt – he had black pants, though, and white suspenders.

“Wow - … wow, Sebastian, you’re – you’re…”

“Uhm, beautiful? Sexy? Fascinating?” Sebastian asked, smiling. He reached Kurt’s hand and took it in his to kiss it on its back.

“All three of them.”

Kurt was blushing, his cheeks were bright red actually, and Sebastian found it cute, first, but then sexy because of that look. How could he be that sensual even if all the buttons of his shirt were buttoned up?

“You too,” he said. “You’re – yeah, you’re wow too.”

“Come,” Kurt whispered in his ear – when did he got that close? – and took his hand, starting to walk towards the main road.

*

Seeing that Sebastian loved surprises, he didn’t ask where they were going. Instead, they had talked about their day, how had it been and what had they done. Of course, Sebastian didn’t mention the conversation with Boris – he was still reeling.

They had taken a Taxi – Kurt had said the address in the driver’s ear – and they were getting close to the place. Sebastian knew it because the driver kept saying so. And he kept talking and talking about his wife and how he missed her ( it seemed that she had cheated on him ) and his children… Sebastian and Kurt shared annoyed glares, or appalled ones. Sometimes they tried not to laugh at him, it didn’t seem kind.

When they arrived they both sighed, relieved. They were walking.

“That was an experience, Jesus! He didn’t stop talking one minute… –”

Sebastian stopped talking. They had taken a small street leading to the restaurant Kurt had chosen. He tilted his head as he read its name. ‘On the Road.’* The asphalt on the ground was ruined, with potholes and stones formed over the time.

“What is this place?” he asked, as he noticed the lightened walls. They were studded with drawings. There was Michael Jackson in one of his famous dance moves, Madonna kneeling with a cross around her neck, Cindy Lauper barefoot, dancing and jumping, with her ginger hair in the air, Axl Rose with one of his bandanas. Then others: Barbra Streisand, Kurt Cobain, Jared Leto, Freddie Mercury…

“This is amazing,” he said exhaling, messing with his lips as he tried to say something clearly.

There were artists of all kinds and all ages, who had marked music’s history or who were doing it, slowly, through years. No one had ever picked where they were going out, previously. Kurt had, and it was amazing. It was like he knew that that place was for them.

Kurt was walking towards the door, and Sebastian followed him, taking his hand again – almost annoyed that they had left each other.

The inside was full of instruments everywhere. Walls were once again papered with posters and photos of great artists. He particularly liked the way the name of the place was written: with guitar picks of different shapes and colors. Amazing. Sebastian loved it instantly.

“How did you find it?”

“Me and Rachel explored New York and its music background… and we ended up here, after two days I moved in with her. It’s our little secret. Now yours too.”

Sebastian felt honored. He was part of a little secret, Kurt wanted him to be. Probably he had wanted him to see that place and spend some time with him in there. He felt good, so good… Boris was saying that that wasn’t normal, somewhere in his mind, but he managed to shut him.

“Hey guys!” a petite girl greeted them, escorting them at their table. She had red hair and tattoos all over her arms, a black piercing on the left side of her bottom lip. She was pretty, Sebastian thought. Not as much as Kurt was. “What are you going to perform tonight?”

Sebastian widened his eyes and looked at Kurt. From his expression easily slipped the thought ‘what the fuck is she talking about?’ as he squeezed Kurt’s hand repeatedly.

“Oh… yeah… didn’t I tell you, ‘Bas? You have to perform something if you want to get free drinks. And I definitely will perform. And you too,” smiling devilishly he turned to the girl. “I’m going to perform ‘Bad Romance’ originally by –”

“Lady Gaga, of course,” and, after Kurt said he would’ve done Jared Leto’s version, she asked: “What about you sweetheart?”

Sebastian swallowed and tried to think of something quick. He had no idea of what to – wait, there was a piano. He had an idea now.

“Can I do a piano solo?” he asked. The girl nodded. “Okay, I’ll be doing a piano solo. It’s a surprise, sort of, and I don’t need other instruments to be played so… yeah.”

“Oh my god, now I’m curious.”

*

The night was perfect. Sebastian was enjoying every single minute he spent talking with Kurt, or staring or listening to him. He never got bored with what he was saying, because sometimes he just stopped and asked something to Sebastian instead. It wasn’t a one-way conversation, it wasn’t a monologue. But ... a real conversation. One of those that ended up on questioning the meaning of life – even if that wasn’t the case, one of those who had a philosophical background, or psychological, despite neither of them knew anything about the matter.

Since they were surrounded by music, they talked about that and how it inspired them. Kurt spoke of extravagant artists who had helped him to move forward, Sebastian of artists who had made him see wonderful colors. They ended up talking about the 27 Club and things like that, simply drowning in words, as does sugar in coffee.

Then it was Kurt’s turn to sing. Bad Romance was a beautiful song, with perfect lyrics, and Sebastian found himself enjoying that slow, sexy cover. He enjoyed it maybe too much. As Kurt sang it, his hands were moving up and down the mike…

Sebastian just thought about them and how they were in a bad romance, because it would’ve ended soon. Then they hit him – the colors. It had never happened that the colors of a laugh were the same of a voice, but Kurt’s voice was of a dark red when he sang low tones, and of a bright one when he sang high tones, making chills go down Sebastian’s body.

He had to do something about it. About his heart pumping crazily in his chest as his eyes would scan Kurt over and over again.

*

“So, how was it?”

“I can’t find words to describe how beautiful it sounded except for – your voice has the most beautiful colors I’ve ever seen, Kurt.”

Kurt was going to say something, Sebastian could feel it, but he had to go play. He just stood up and kissed his chin – yes, his chin, because he was stupid and didn’t know how to meet his lips properly. He smiled at him and watched him blush, before he walked to the little stage set up for those performances.

The piano was there. A grand black piano. Sebastian sat down and rolled up his sleeves. He reached the mike, pressing his lips slightly on it.

“This… this is for Kurt. I think I – … I really like you,” he said, even though that wasn’t what he wanted to say.

Then he started playing one of Axl Rose’s piano solo. [Live, Oklahoma City, 1992](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKizelPsq70). Sebastian was twelve when, with that song, he started seeing colors. He had learned it simply by watching the cassette over and over again, listening to the notes that he played and the overtones.

He knew that song by heart, so as his fingers would disappear between the white and black keys, he had fixed his gaze on Kurt’s. That was so intense, he put all he was and all he had in every note.

Although that wasn’t one of his songs, he managed to put his emotions in it. Fear. ‘Kurt, please, don’t go away. Don’t think that this is just a way to distract myself. It was, until I met you.’ Passion. ‘I want to kiss you, I want to taste you, I want to know what it feels like to press my fingertips on your skin, and scratch it and then color it with hickeys. I want to feel your hands on my body.’ Love? ‘I think you may be the one. Is it too soon to think so? Is it too late? Please, don’t let this end.’ Anger. ‘I hate myself for doing this. I hate Connie. I hate you because you make me feel all these things.’ And more, so much more.

When the music faded away, he was breathless and he was shaking. Without a word he stood up – his hands on the piano provoked an uproar that echoed in the room. People stopped clapping. Kurt was watching him with his eyebrows raised.

Sebastian left the restaurant.

He started running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I am late and yes I think I'm going to be again... but let's just say that this one was tough. I really, really appreciate the 79 kudos, 2 bookmarks and the four comments on the last chapter. Thanks for your compliments. I wanted to say that - I know I shift often in Sebastian's POV, it's just that I really love him and that I am afraid of doing Kurt a bit OC, so it's like I am trying not to do mistakes ahaha! Many many thanks to who reads this crazy story, I love you all.  
> *The restaurant doesn't exist, at least I don't think so.  
> If you find some mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find some mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me. English is not my first language, I apologize.  
> The idea came from "Seven Days", a manga by Tachibana Benio and Takarai Rihito, it's really good, I suggest you read it.


End file.
